ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Onpu Segawa
Onpu Segawa is the rumored "Genius witch apprentice" who appears near the final arc of the first season, serving the role of the seasons final antagonist. Normally Onpu appears to be nice to the ojamajo and soft-spoken, though also a tease. Despite the rivalry. Though Onpu did make it clear she had no intentions of losing to the likes of them. Over time as Onpu slowly realized the Ojamajo were her friends she began to cast less Forbidden Magic. And used it a final time after noticing it broke, in order to save them from being discovered as witches. However, due to the charm beginning to rot away, she soon fell into a coma but Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko took her from the Hospital and forfeighted their magic to save her, along with Pop. Afterwards Onpu befriended the group and officially joins in the following season, Sharp. Onpu was born on March 3rd, 1991. Her blood type is B, and she loves crepes, waffles, and fat-free candy. She hates peppers. Onpu is voiced by Rumi Shishido in the original series, and voiced by Jessica Calvello in Magical Doremi. Personality Onpu Segawa is a cute, popular, well-known child idol (Chidol). She is very busy often staring in movies, television shows, recording albums, modeling, radhio shows, photography, and mainly holding concerts. Due to this, she often has trouble when it comes to sleep, or keeping her health at top form. Usually resulting in her randomly passing out, or falling asleep during class. Onpu is very calm and cool-headed usually, and rarely ever panics or yells. Though when she does, it tends to surprise everyone around. Her calm and cool behavior often makes others think she is somewhat cold, stubborn, or indifferent. If something is about her and others do not believe her and she knows better, she'll keep denying it with a straight face. Sometimes Onpu can be depressive, like when she was beginning to feel threatened by an upcoming rival. Usually leading her to begin to doubt herself and try to determine why she works so hard when she could easily be replaced by someone else because they're cuter then her. And she self-admittingly misses out on many things with the others due to conflicting schedules. This was a focal point in Sharp when she and Aiko got into a very big argument after Aiko accused her of being a neglectful mother to Hana-chan, since she doesn't do as much work as them. Which resulted in Onpu secluding herself from the others, and refusing to speak to them unless she had to. But when Aiko learned how Onpu truly felt, she apologized for the accusations. It's eventually revealed that Onpu always makes up for the times she misses, coming in every night when its late to sing Hana to sleep after everybody else has gone home and she has finished work for the day. This often puts Majorika and Lala to sleep as well. Onpu is very talented, and doesn't seem to have much trouble in anything she does. She is usually complimented for being cute too, and this happens to be her major charm point. As her talent, popularity, and cutest makes her great for anything business related. Due to normally appearing friendly and charming, Onpu has many friends, and fans, ranging from kids her age, younger children, teenagers, adults, witches, wizards, and old people alike! Rarely is Onpu ever angry, and when she tries to tell people things, she may unintentionally hurt their feelings due to how straight-forward she can be. She also can be a little bit "intimate" with others, in order to get her point across. The only real thing to set her off is when someone doesn't take the things they're passionate about seriously. Besides being very talented in many fields of creativity, Onpu is also known to be smart, sharp, crafty, and creative. Usually noticing many things other people would miss. However, she has problems expressing her real feelings some of the time, and instead chooses to paste on a smile instead until she's by herself. Due to not wanting to drag others into her personal problems. Appearence Onpu Segawa is a pale fair-skinned girl with shoulder length purple hair with spike-points along the bottom. She has three, single pieced bangs with two longer parts of hair framing her face. Part of her hair is worn in a side ponytail with a green scrunchy. Very rarely was it shown down, but when it is, it is shown to reach her chest. Onpu was the first Ojamajo introduced with a unique eye style in both color, and shape. Her eyes are somewhat squared and lack a visible iris. They appear a slightly darker color then her hair. Onpu's color theme is purple and mint green/pastel yellow. But she wears many outfits and has been seen in many colors. Ranging from Green, to Orange, to Pink, to Black and so on! During the first season and Sharp, Onpu wore a mint T-shirt that sometimes hangs from her shoulders, underneath a tanktop strapped lilac dress and above the knee dark purple pants/shorts. Her shoes were yellow and white, and had white laces. In witch form, Onpu's scrunchie usually turns purple or white, depending on the costume. Onpu's second outfit worn during Motto, Dokkan, and Naisho, is close to her original attire. Her hair scrunchie now pale yellow and not as big as previously. While she now wears a lilac T-shirt styled dress with a pastel ribbon/bow below her chest. Her short pants/shorts remain the same, while her tennis shoes lost their shoe laces and resemble flats. As a model, Onpu has been seen in multiple different attires. Many more in comparison to the others. Ranging from ninja costumes to ballerina and cosplay. She owns many beach, dress, and fancy attire costumes. For the beach, Onpu usually wore a pale yellow bikini with thin purple circle markings and a knot-tie at the chest. One of her winter outfits, is a puffy yellow jacket with a purple scarf and mittens, boots, and earmuffs. Another, more common winter outfit is a long deep purple jacket with pale green-mint fur/fluffy trim at her neck, cuffs, and pockets. As well as a single line/row of yellow buttons, and pale brown-gray gloves. For bed time, Onpu wears a lilac pajama set with ruffles at the end of her pant legs and top. Golden music notes are seen around the bottom of her shirt. As a little girl, Onpu had the same hairstyle, but her hair was just below her ears and flipped outward. Her ponytail was held with little yellow-gold orbs. She wore a mint colored dress with lighter colored sleeves and a single ribbon was placed in the center of a white neckflap. Her shoes were pale purple with a little bit of white on them. Other/one-shot outfits Due to the massive content in this category, the information has been moved to a brand new page. To see information and what not on Onpu's other unique clothing please see Onpu Segawa (Other Clothing) As a ojamajo Soon after the Ojamajo defeated Majoruka, Onpu came across her while at an idol camp near a beach and caught her using magic. Which turned her into a Witch frog. So Onpu then became Majoruka's witch apprentice. Onpu's initial reaction wasn't shown, but she adored the witch costume when she first tried it on, and was very happy to be a witch since it sounded like fun. At first, Onpu knew she was rivals with Doremi and co., claiming she would defeat them easily. She proved this by how far she had advanced to them and her use of forbidden magic. She was also known to be many levels ahead of them, and even got to skip an exam or two. Onpu was always one step ahead of them but chose to take her final exam with them. Despite, her acting friendly to them, she made sure even they knew she wasn't their friend, often teasing them as she was leaving her exam when they were just arriving. The ojamajo realized she was a witch nearly the same day they met her, when Onpu used magic to win a contest with the judges. They confronted her, but she said nothing of it and flew away with Majoruka. *'Transform: 'Pretty Witch Onpuchi! *'Spell: 'Pururun purun famifami faa! *Magical Stage: pururun purun, refreshingly! *'Patraine: 'Pururun Patraine! While being an idol in the human world, Onpu was known as the "Apprentice Witch Prodigy". Reaching the level 4 exam after only doing the first couple with perfect marks. Majoruka also made her a special charm allowing her to cast forbidden magic as much as she wanted. Onpu also learned the writing system of the witch world, which were shaped as music notes. She puts this to good use at the beginning of Sharp when the girls had come to the Witch World to return an item Majorika left behind. Over time as she learned Doremi and the others did care about her, she reformed and joined them while still having Majoruka as her manager. Her yousei, Roro, resembles Onpu and even has her unique eye style/shape. The yousei, much like Onpu is very cute and charming and enjoys playing games with the others. When the other yousei seem to be causing trouble, or about to do something stupid, she'll sit back and watch or go inform one of the ojamajo. She is also very helpful when needed. It is also worth noting that due to her appearence, Oyajide may prefer her over the other yousei. Such as when they used their teenage forms to try and please him inside the computer, he seemed to really like Roro and wanted her to rub his back for him. But she tricked him by trading off with Mimi at the last second. Which resulted in him being pummeled... Onpu's Crystal Ball, is purple in the shape of a magatama or rain/teardrop. When holding it, she usually holds the smaller end up on top, hinting even more towards the shape. Ojamajo Doremi 16 Onpu kept in touch with Doremi through phone calls for a while until about a year ago when Doremi lost contact with her. She then mysteriously vanished and didn't appear during the school's reunion. Though she did contact Hazuki to ask her to apologize for herself, as she couldn't show up. It's later revealed that due to Majoruka heading back to the witch world she's been busy trying to find new management and because of multiple issues, Onpu had to take a new identity and name. Now during auditions for product promotion, she is known as "Karen Kirino/Mirino". Onpu still does face some problems with the media, and many like to trash her behind her back. Something that really infuriated the ojamajo when they found out. But Onpu doesn't plan to quit despite the costs. Even later everybody finds out that Onpu is hiding out in Hokkaido, where she has once again become a witch. The others, and Oyajide go to see her and they mostly plan on becoming witch apprentice again in hopes of helping her. At the end of the first novel, Onpu turns down the offer to become an apprentice again. But it is explained that its because her mother is recently recovering from a stroke and she's worried she'll succumb to using forbidden magic in order to heal her. However multiple times Onpu has appeared in the witch outfits, so most-likely she will become an apprentice again. Like the others, Onpu hasn't really changed other than developing into a teenager. Having gained a womanly figure, while her hair is about chest length and her ponytail being much smaller. In an earlier promotional image she wore a pale green-yellow school uniform with green coloring underneath the cuffs, a green string-bow at her neck, and green pleat/ruffle skirt with normal white kneesocks and school shoes. But in another image she was shown wearing a plain white button shirt, and also a chinese dress. Her past As she grew up, Onpu was in her mothers shadow and seemed to only be doing these things because her mother forced her, until Onpu as a child told her mom she wanted to become an Idol, to which she fully supported. Onpu was a very curious little girl and liked to explore the town when she had the time to do so. She often would climb the pathways, climb up on the telescope to look through it, and try to hop up and grab fruit off of a tree, despite knowing she wouldn't be able to reach it. Onpu's behavior as a little child was gentle, playful, and very friendly. Even without knowing her future self, the moment she saw her she began to wave. Her family Onpu's mother, Miho Segawa grew up as a child idol much like Onpu did. But after she got into an accident on stage, the shock and embarrassment led her to quit. Because of this, she is often haunted by the memory and it led to them arguing until Onpu managed to help her feel better. Onpu's father, Tsuyoshi Segawa, is a train conductor who is often away due to business. Onpu gets very sad if she misses the only time he can visit, which happens to be very rarely. Assumingly, this still continues during the events of Ojamajo Doremi 16, as he was said to have transfered to another train company. Her love life Onpu has many fanboys, and even some fangirls (including her friends) due to being cute, charming, and a popular girl. But she hasn't shown any interest in romance when its about herself, other than discussing it once or twice. The most noticeable characters to gain a crush on Onpu are: *Oyajide: An evil wizard with a massive crush on Onpu, almost to the point of being a stalker. While he may be mean or cause trouble for the Ojamajo, he's usually the least harshest to Onpu. Even stopping in the middle of a fight to give her something or talk to her. Hazuki also points out Onpu is his major weakness and they have resorted to using this against him even if Onpu wasn't too willing, considering she is severly shocked by his affection. Oyajide also hates to be embarrassed in front of Onpu, and the Ojamajo tend to call him a Dirty Old Man, due to his perverted tendencies. *Tohru of the Flat 4 is Onpu's match of the group. He wants to be popular like she is, but Onpu scolds him plenty of times because he refuses to act seriously. Tohru believes Onpu to be a rival, but seems to have feelings for her as well and at the end of their Sharp episode, joins her fanclub. Since then, he's been subtly flirting with her, but she doesn't seem to return the affection. *In Sharp, Nobou Oozawa was a boy of the week Doremi fell in love with. But he instead flirted with all of the girls while in private. *Gouji Nakata, a nerdy boy in their school who is great with computers, had a crush on Onpu. His episode in the first season deals with this, leading in heartbreak when he learned the special message he was given was also sent to a bunch of other male fans. However, it is shown he still likes her afterwards. Although, Onpu is very nice to him, despite how nerdy he is. *In fanon, Onpu is often paired up with Aiko or Momoko. But she has been paired with everyone numerous times, often to the point of being referenced in Fanart. Relationships *Doremi: Doremi thinks Onpu is very cute and Onpu likes to tease her in a playful way. Even as an Antagonist, Doremi had no problem begging her for help. *Hazuki: Both girls are noted for being the more quiet, sensible members of the group and get along very well as a result. Both seem to be able to understand each other pretty well and as a result, try to support the other when in need of it. *Aiko: Onpu and Aiko are often seen together through the series and media. They get along well, normally, and have shown to care deeply for each other. Even a Sharp episode was dedicated to their friendship. In Onpu's times of need, Aiko is often the one to help first. When she was an Antagonist, Aiko didn't like Onpu but Onpu managed to manipulate her into trying to use bad magic, though Aiko didn't in the end and she didn't seem to be angry with Onpu either. She was also able to make Onpu realize she had to fix the problem Hehe caused. *Momoko: At first Momoko ended up offending Onpu until she got angry enough to leave. But once Momoko apologized to her, they became fast friends and are typically seen together during the series. Momoko also mentioned her reason for choosing to become an apprentice again during the light novel because her desire to help Onpu. *Hana-chan: Onpu seems to be very smart when it comes to raising Hana-chan and sings her to bed almost every single night. Hana-chan unfortuantly causes trouble while trying to help her on multiple occasions but she makes it clear she really worries about Onpu and likes to see her happy. Despite not being there all the time, she does think Onpu is a good mother to her. And Onpu has made it clear she'd do anything to help Hana-chan, such as forcing herself to eat the pepper she hates in order to help Hana-chan realize she had to try new foods. In Dokkan season Hana admires Onpu very much and always thinks of her when she is not with the group. *Pop: She thinks Pop is cute and way smarter then Doremi, often due to teasing Doremi. Pop really cares about Onpu and has hung out with her a few times during earlier seasons. *Karen: A shy girl Onpu met when both girls were trying out for the same role in a movie. Onpu managed to convince her to go through with the auditions until Karen froze on the spot and forgot the lines. It was the final time Onpu used her Forbidden Magic before the charm she used broke apart. Karen won the role and she and Onpu befriended one-another. During Dokkan, when Hana-chan was worried her (and Doremi's) favorite show would end, the one Onpu worked on, Karen took over the role as the leader of super sentai. Meaning she would be very close to Onpu during the series. It can be said that Karen is Onpu's closest friend outside of the Ojamajo group, despite her long absense in the series. In 16, Onpu has formed a group with Karen. Magical Doremi In the english dub, Onpu was renamed Ellie Craft. Her dub voice is somewhat the same in tone, being soft and gentle, but still high pitch. While Onpu came off cunning, charming, and just a bit cheeky. Ellie was openly rude and snobby, but in a "trying to sound nice, but is actually a really mean" kind of tone. Though she would still tease others. Her comments were usually harsher when she spoke also. Other Voice Actors and Names *France: Loulou until season 2 when she was renamed Nicole. Voiced by Odile Schmitt. *Germany: Nicole, Voiced by Sonja Rechelt *Hong Kong: Laaichyun Yamfu, voiced by Chan Hoiting *Italy: Lullaby, voiced by Emanuela Pacotto *Korea: Jin Bora, voiced by Chae Euijin *Mexico: Nicole, voiced by Gaby Ugarte *Philippines: Onpu, Voiced by Rose Barin *Portugal: Nicole, voiced by Helena Palmela *Spain: Ompu Segawa: Carmen Podio *Taiwan: Laichuan Yinfu, voiced by Wang Ruiqin Character Songs/Song by Onpu *Cherry Bomb *Polar Star *We Can Do *Lupinas Lullaby *Hadakannbou Quotes "Please take care of me from now on~" (having revealed herself as an antagonist) (Practicing speaking in English) "Good Morning, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan, Momo-chan." (Onpu is then asked what she is doing) "I am speaking English. (japanese) Momo-chan?" (In english) "Yes." Trivia *''Onpu bares resemblence and a personality similiar to Sora from "Doujin Works". '' *''Onpu is the youngest Ojamajo of the main five. Her birthday was also in the final episode of the entire series. '' *Onpu can speak Japanese (normally), Chinese (Mandarin possibly, in a Naisho episode when she dressed up), and English (dokkan, in which she spoke English with Momoko). *''Onpu's character theme is Music. Hints supporting this theory being: '' #''Her first name translates as "Musical note"'' #''When looking at her head and hair, it resembles a Music Note. '' #Onpu is an Idol/Chidol #''She can read the Majokai's writing system. Which consist of music notes.'' #''Also note, Onpu has many image songs and is one of the only characters to get to sing them in the episodes.'' *''Onpu has had the most fan couples and crushes in the series/media. Paired at least twice with everyone in fanon, even people like Yada-Kun and Akatsuki. '' *''Onpu was only seen with her hair down twice. Once was to allow a darker purple wig to fit properly during Sharp. And in Naisho for a role, but this time it was her real hair worn down.'' *''Onpu is the first ojamajo with unique eye and inside eye styling. Soon came Momoko, then Hana-chan. All three of them lack pupils. Onpu's being square shaped, while Momoko's inside coloring was triangled, and Hana-chan's eyes are made to appear "cutesy". '' *''Onpu is the only witch who broke the forbidden magic rules more then once, but it was always the same one: manipulating peoples feelings. Suprisingly she never broke the one both Hazuki and Momoko did. Which was healing someone, or bringing the dead back to life.'' *''Onpu arrived in Episode 35 of the first season. In said episode, her audition number is 35. This is broke in the Dub however, as it was Episode 34 instead. '' *''Despite fans and things counting her as the fourth Ojamajo. Onpu is really the fifth if you count episode appearence wise. In which the order is Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, then Onpu. '' *''It's widely noticed that Onpu resembles Reira from Gash Bell! in terms of both appearence and personality. Both girls happen to be voiced by Rumi Shishido.'' *''Onpu shares resemblence to Arme from Grand Chase. Both are purple girls with similar hairstyles and eyes. ' '''Arme is also the mage of the series, while Onpu is a witch. But Arme isn't an idol. But both of them are known for being cute. In terms of Onpu being an idol however, Onpu would be like Amy, a pink themed idol/muse. '' *''Her name is often miss-spelled as O'm'pu or Ompoo. '' *''During Onpu's final scenes in Dokkan, showing her billboard and signing autographs. Notice the background on her billboard, it's the same background used during her transformation and spell casting in Sharp. '' *''Onpu is the only Ojamajo to get a special figurine based on a costume from the TCG Cards. This being her Devil form. '' *''Onpu is the only Ojamajo to have a name change during the series (See french VA). *''Onpu is the first to become a witch apprentice in Ojamajo Doremi 16.'' Possibly relating to the fact that she was said to be more advanced then the original three Ojamajo. *''The characters of Onpu's name translate as Rapid River, Musical Note. (Se = Rapids, Kawa/Gawa = River, Onpu = Musical Note).'' *In Sharp Drama CD's, Onpu often comments on how she feels left out since Aiko, Doremi, and Hazuki knew each other longer and she's only just befriended them. Which may be foreshadowing towards the Sharp episodes staring her that involve this. Screenshots/Gallery '' Concert.png|Concert outfit 1 concert 2.png|concert 2 concert 3.png|concert 3 Western Onpu.png|Wyatt Onpu Onpu bathing suit.png|Onpu's bikini Onpu's hair down.png|Onpu's hair down Princess Onpu.png|Onpu is the princess of the popular televison show Onpu's signature.png|Onpu's personal signature Onpu on a billboard.png|Onpu's billboard from the final dokkan episode. First season Onpu.png|Flashback to the first season Sharp Onpu.png|Onpu during Magical stage patraine onpu.png|Onpu in royal patraine mode Motto Naisho.png Pattisier onpu.png|Onpu is ready to bake! Dokkan onpu.png|Onpu henshin Onpu from second game.png Onpu in a mini-game.png Dramatic.png Tumblr lvuukqY9tm1r2f5bro1 1280 (1) copy.jpg Onpu Aiko happy.png Onpu and Karen.png Onpu cute beach.png Onpu spring cute.png Onpu spy.png Onpu Tiger Rawr Rawr.png Onpu wolf.png Angry Onpu.png Role.png Teasing.png Relaxing.png Baking 16.png Onpu 16.png Rare Image.png Onpu Rain.png Onpu Aiko.png Sad....png Hug.png Wet Hair.png '' Category:Ojamajo Category:Purple Category:Apprentice Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:Child Category:Teenager